brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/7 August 2012
12:59 Hey Berry o/ 01:01 Hello 01:01 hi 01:02 GTG. 01:06 Heyo Jeyo 01:06 Hi CM4S 01:06 Hey o/ 01:06 Hi 01:06 Hey o/ 01:06 XD 01:07 Hi Czech 01:08 Hey Czech 01:08 o/ 01:08 my new quote is "Chances are, you'll hate me in a month :P " 01:08 requested my my brother :P 01:08 *by? 01:11 Hey Mythrun 01:11 Brb 01:13 Hi Mythran 01:14 fail 01:14 Its Mythrun 01:14 Mythran 01:14 Mythrun 01:48 I'm never had so much fun! 01:48 *I've 01:50 XD 01:51 You never calculate - I love you - you pay my rent 01:51 XD 01:51 hey CM4S 01:51 I was a viscous highway-man 01:52 (lol) 01:52 Hi CM4S 01:52 Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi. 01:52 Where are you getting these jokes? XD 01:52 They're from songs 01:52 It that Steven Wright? 01:52 oh 01:53 The first bit is from "Pachacuti" from Horrible Histories 01:53 the second is the Pet Shop Boys 01:53 third is Dick Turpin Horrible Histories song 01:54 Ah 01:55 hey DH 01:55 hi Darth vader 01:55 Hey. 01:55 Vader? 01:55 Hi dh o/ 01:55 Hello Duckman. 01:55 And Jeyo. 01:55 Dh! 01:56 CM! 01:56 Dh? :P 01:56 Ya. 01:56 Dh, Darth, Henry, are my aliases. 01:56 I've got such an odd playlist 01:56 MSD, I thought you.. 01:56 I have 360's Child 01:57 then Coldplay's Viva la vida 01:57 after that a Horrible Histories song 01:57 Huh? 01:57 then another one 01:57 Thought I what? 01:57 Paradise? 01:57 I have lots of older songs too 01:57 then after that, a Pet Shop Boys song 01:57 LOL 01:58 Is pet shop boys a real band name? 01:58 Making a Birthday List 01:58 Yeah 01:58 @Dh 01:58 O-O 01:58 Good band, though 01:59 I have lots of Deep Purple, Pink Floyd, Beatles, Beach Boys, Beastie Boys, Iron Maiden, and ZZ Top 01:59 :) 02:00 And Radiohead 02:00 Ah, the good old bands..... 02:00 Ah-a 02:00 A-ha 02:01 Yeah I like that stuff 02:01 Very few of my friends have even heard of them, sadly 02:02 Most people today think that today's music is actual music XP 02:02 My friends think my music taste is odd, but I tell them the stuff they listen is no better 02:03 Ikr..... 02:04 This new age rap is terrible.' 02:04 Pop music is just electronic crap. The singers' voices are modified to sound better, and almost very, very few artists actually have enough talent to play an instrument :/ 02:04 ikr 02:04 I like old rap 02:04 I like listening to songs where there is no terrible auto-tune. 02:04 I have lots of Beastie Boys 02:05 I have a grand total of two dubstep songs on my ipod XD 02:05 60's-90's best music 02:05 ^^ 02:05 agreed 02:06 They are the only two dubstep songs that don't just sound like noise to me 02:06 the 00's had bad rap songs starting up, then the 2010's getting worse 02:06 Hah, Finnfan, remember we were singing dubstep earier today? XDDD 02:08 "Bwauwuwuwaa! Shoom Shoom! Bwah! Guwah Guwah! Wawawau!!! RARARARA!! RARARARARA!!" 02:08 That was us singing dubstep XD 02:08 That's kind of wha it is... 02:08 Exactly :D 02:10 hi 02:10 Hey guys o/ 02:10 @Duck 02:10 @Duck's Avatar: :P 02:10 Hey LSC o/ 02:10 What do you see it as? 02:10 The default one? 02:10 No 02:11 If it is, that's because this account no longer exists 02:11 I renamed it 02:11 SPAM with a Red Circle in it 02:11 Yes :P 02:11 pretty ironic huh :P 02:11 You renamed the account? 02:11 Yup 02:11 MsD 02:11 bored 02:11 Oh 02:11 people were calling me a noob because of my name :O 02:11 Well how come your name says Massive Soda Duck? 02:11 WHy is the :O emote sad and not mad? 02:12 because if I refresh I wouldn't be able to come back 02:12 It's a shocked face. 02:12 my account is still globally blocked 02:12 MSD-Why? 02:12 becaudse they're renaming it 02:12 ^ 02:12 Oh 02:12 *because 02:12 So their renaming it but you came on Chat but if you went on the Main Wiki, you're global blocked? 02:13 I still don 02:13 Why are you globally blocked? 02:13 Hey, TEACHER, leave us kids alone! 02:13 *don't get why you're globally blocked because they're renaming you 02:13 because my account is being renamed 02:13 (loloolooloo,) 02:13 @CP ? :P 02:13 @Everyone they block you whilst renaming 02:13 Hey CM4S 02:13 Hey LSC! o/ 02:13 It makes sure you don't do any actions 02:13 Hey Jeyo! 02:13 o/ 02:13 (back) 02:13 @CP Ah 02:14 Can't wait for the new SWAT City subtheme! 02:14 ?! 02:14 I might actually buy City sets for once. 02:14 I also like this years Hospital.. 02:14 Source?! 02:14 /\ 02:14 ?!? 02:14 Uploading a pic 02:14 kk 02:14 SWAT? 02:14 :D 02:14 Czech I just noticed you Pink Floyed reference just now XD 02:14 Can't wait for the Lone Ranger LEGO either. 02:14 lol 02:14 File:SWATCity2013.jpg 02:15 Oh, that song 02:15 "Hey, TEACHER, leave us kids alone!" 02:15 :P 02:15 CM4S, not funny 02:15 :D XD XD XD 02:15 You do that all the time. 02:15 Nice, CM4S 02:15 Grow up :/ 02:15 haha :P 02:15 Nice. 02:15 im not signing :P 02:15 It's funny. 02:15 that list of gullible people :P 02:15 But seriously there WILL be Lone Ranger. 02:15 LSC, sign your goddbrick name 02:15 Yes, there will 02:15 Make me :P 02:15 :P 02:16 DO IT 02:16 OR I'LL TELL WIKIA NOT 02:16 To change your name 02:16 moo hoo haa haa 02:16 I did 02:16 That won't work :P 02:16 I signed 02:17 I don't think they would care CM4S. 02:17 *know 02:17 "I know they would care CM4S"? 02:17 02:17 ^the sentence you just made 02:17 with the *know 02:17 True... 02:18 Hey Neo 02:18 Hey Toa 02:18 Hello! 02:18 o/ 02:18 hey 02:18 Hello Admiral. 02:18 Wait a sec, Darth there will be LR LEGO? 02:18 O/ 02:18 Source? 02:18 Hi Adrimal 02:18 Duck, I hear you are changing your name. 02:18 You better not link me to User:Darth henry/Ha ha 02:18 :P 02:18 Yes, I am 02:19 http://allaboutbricks.blogspot.com/2012/08/pirates-and-cowboys-disney-in-bricks.html 02:19 I sent the request at about 4:00 CST 02:19 Cm4S!!! 02:19 I CANT sign the thing! 02:19 I was gonna, but remembered I was globally blocked! XDDD 02:19 LSC-Yes. 02:19 And I thought I deleted that. 02:19 :O 02:20 COOL! 02:20 User:MsD 02:20 ^my new account, STILL BLOCKED -RAGE- 02:20 Just wait 02:20 It took a whil when I changed my name 02:20 it took a week for Klagoer 02:21 wow 02:21 CM4S-Can you get him the link for the LR source? 02:21 The REAL one? 02:21 NVM 02:21 Um.. 02:21 (eyeroll) 02:22 Didn't see it. 02:22 Sorry. 02:22 CM4S, what was your name before? 02:22 Collectable Minifig For Scientist 02:23 4* 02:23 Yeah 02:23 Hey MT 02:23 Oh wait brb 02:23 Heyo 02:23 hey 02:24 Hey 02:24 Guys 02:24 I have a question 02:24 Hello Sensei Tarkairadan 02:24 o3o 02:24 ? 02:25 :P 02:25 Hey, CM4S 02:25 Hey, LD 02:25 Tardikan..Tar.Tard..Tarkid..Wha? 02:25 :P 02:26 You know the bar on the top of the page, under "On The Wiki" where is says "Wiki Activity, Random Page, New Photos, and Chat"? 02:26 Takawakatakawaka 02:26 Yeah 02:26 I want to add a fourth link in that bar on my wiki 02:26 how do I do that 02:26 Can't help you there o3o 02:26 Sowwy 02:27 I can 02:27 HAPPEH 02:27 APPEH 02:27 Go to "Contribute" 02:27 It is a link to page on my wiki 02:27 on the upper right 02:27 Back 02:27 and then select "Expanded Wiki something" 02:27 and then edit it 02:28 Edit Navigation? 02:28 yes 02:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkKlUgRfHAg Awesome song 02:29 :P 02:31 umm...? 02:32 why'd they all leave at the same time? 02:32 Finished the Alien Queen's mini ship, now to work on the base. 02:32 "MsD" and "awesome" mean the same thing 02:33 No. 02:33 They are different. 02:33 right 02:33 awesome is awesome 02:33 To be honest, they are antonyms. 02:33 :P 02:33 MsD is MORE awesome 02:33 ._. 02:33 It didn't work :/ 02:33 nah, they're cinnamons 02:33 synonyms 02:33 Cinnamon is a type of spice. 02:33 i know 02:33 So you are a type of spice? 02:33 yes 02:34 hai 02:34 i;m a spice 02:34 *Pours all of you into soup.* 02:34 :P 02:34 D= 02:34 This soup is way too hot 02:34 *Cooks the soup more.* 02:34 AHHHHH MICROWAVE RADIATION 02:34 my wrest enemy... 02:34 *worst 02:35 *Puts stove on grill.* 02:35 D= 02:35 *Puts grill in microwave.* 02:35 AHAHAHAHAHHAA 02:35 *Puts microwave in oven.* 02:35 You will be cooked forever. >:D 02:36 I think i'm getting heat stroke... 02:36 this sucks 02:36 *Puts oven in campfire.* 02:36 i hate this oven 02:36 ow what the heck is that 02:36 Muhahaha! 02:36 wow who the heck eats this hot of a soup 02:36 Stay in the soup. 02:36 Satan. 02:36 *soup starts to bubble* 02:36 He payed me to make this soup. :P 02:37 *spice falls out* 02:37 ow, I landed in a fire 02:37 Even though he's my servant. 02:37 at least it's less hot than the inferno I was in =D 02:37 Noooo 02:37 (crying) 02:37 I died 02:37 *Puts spice back into the soup on the stove on the grill in the microwave in the oven on the campfire.* 02:37 NOOOOOOO 02:38 OW OW OW OW 02:38 *Puts the campfire along with the other stuff in lava.* 02:38 why harm cinnamon toast crunch so much? D= 02:39 *sends the lava into the sun* 02:39 :P 02:39 Good work! 02:39 AHAHAHA 02:39 what the heck is this strange orange substance 02:39 *sun supernovas* 02:39 *Sends sun in my fury.* 02:39 it's melting everything 02:39 OWOWOWOWO 02:39 W 02:39 *universe implodes* 02:39 *MassiveSodaDuck dies.* 02:40 *Eats the soup.* 02:40 I'm in cinnamon heaven. 02:40 Yum. :D 02:40 Cannibal. 02:40 No. 02:40 You're in cinnamon hell. >:D 02:40 I'm not a cannibal. 02:40 He was cinnamon. 02:40 Why? what'd I do? 02:40 Not get cooked enough. >:D 02:41 i made a deal. I go to heaven but get the room next to the noisy ice machine for all eternity. :D 02:41 Nope. 02:41 wat' 02:41 D= 02:41 You have to sit in Satan's armpit. :P 02:41 >=( 02:41 He's also penguin-dancing. 02:42 That also gives you bad luck... 02:42 :/ 02:42 "escapes" 02:42 * *escapes* 02:42 *Satan eats you.* 02:42 ow stop crunching me 02:42 Yummy. 02:42 xD 02:43 wow I hate being in people's digestive system 02:43 this sucks 02:43 Isn't Satan's digestive system full of lava? :/ 02:44 Ah, he went to the bathroom =D I'm out 02:44 now I have to escape 02:44 again 02:44 But his toilet is a grill. 02:44 OWWWWW 02:45 Does anybody know how to add something to the "On The Wiki" toolbar? 02:45 I cant get it working 02:46 I will write Awesomeknight a letter saying "I hate you" 02:46 *paper melts* 02:46 NOOOO] 02:46 :/ 02:46 But anyone who writes Awesomeknight a hate letter dies. 02:46 And goes somewhere worse than hell. 02:46 But I'm already dead 02:46 >:D 02:46 D= 02:46 Don't mess with Awesomeknight. 02:46 Hell 2.0 02:46 Don't mess with cinnamon 02:46 And that worse place is... 02:47 ...A troll's armpit. 02:47 ...my brother's room 02:47 :P 02:47 You will be tortured with Hero Factory! >:D 02:47 No D= 02:47 And you're duck-taped there. 02:47 O/ 02:48 O/ 02:48 D= D= D= 02:48 ? 02:48 were rollplaying 02:48 Hey LMFS 02:48 *roleplaying 02:49 'Sup 02:49 Why couldn't he have just kept me in his soup? >=( 02:49 eeeeeevil 02:49 Massive p 02:49 Pm 02:49 Hhoooly Cow 02:50 I think I just saw an Enderman 02:50 I don't see your PMs sir. 02:50 He killed me immediately 02:50 Yep that was definitely an Enderman 02:50 Hello 02:50 Knight 02:50 Hello 02:50 Why 02:50 Brb 02:51 Ohhh I looked at him 02:51 That's why he attacked me 02:51 Turd 02:51 les 02:51 (Sorry I'm talking to myself here :P ) 02:51 what's an Enderman? 02:51 No Frodo! Don't put on the ring' 02:52 ! 02:52 http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Enderman 02:52 NO!!' He put it on! 02:52 I'm back 02:52 I like batman 02:52 Now you must DIE >:D 02:53 :P 02:53 Oh 02:53 Ok 02:53 Smeagol 02:53 Sneaky little Hobbitses! 02:53 Who likes aqw 02:53 No! You bit off his finger?! 02:53 They stole it from us! 02:53 Wicked! 02:53 Tricksey! 02:53 False! 02:53 AQW is fun 02:53 @LSC, EVIL! 02:53 Minecraft is EVIL! 02:54 (fighting stance) 02:54 Every 02:54 Villain 02:54 Is 02:54 Lemons 02:54 No it's not, Evildoer! 02:54 If you fail this test, YOU SHALL NOT PASS 02:54 :P 02:54 >:/ 02:54 :p 02:54 I am not evil. 02:54 :P 02:54 I was jk 02:54 I am Awesomeknight. 02:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cONmzaT4x10 EEEVILL 02:54 I made batman evil 02:54 Everyone's master. 02:54 Gandalf! No! 02:55 AwesomeKnight. You are not my master 02:55 Goodnight 02:55 Yes I am. 02:55 No. 02:55 Everyone believes in some supreme being. 02:55 Different cultures. 02:55 Many these days call him God, but it is only me. 02:55 :| 02:56 I believe in The First Spinjitsu Master! 02:56 The First Spinjitsu Master is another version of that supreme being. 02:56 Again, it is me. 02:56 No. 02:56 Yes. 02:56 Brb 02:57 It was originally called "Tornadothingajitsu", but people renamed it. 02:58 I'm new 02:59 Welcome to Brickipedia! 02:59 I hate Justin beber he's gay 02:59 Warn 1 02:59 Knew this would happen 02:59 You're not a chat moderator. 03:00 i KNOW 03:00 I know* 03:00 And chat moderators don't give warnings anymore. 03:00 (shhhhhh) 03:00 Sorry. Caps 03:00 :P 03:00 I better be going, bye! 03:00 o/ 03:00 Bye 03:00 So you really made a mistake. :P 03:00 o/ 03:00 Bye Neo 03:00 :P 03:00 But I will say warn 1 03:00 :/ 03:00 Well sorry I had to say it 03:01 Luckily you weren't banned 03:01 Not really 03:01 But you did not have to say it 03:02 You are still on Warn 1 03:02 That had nothing to do with our convo anyway 03:02 Well I have noobs in my room 03:02 Kick? 03:02 Nah. 03:02 He did nothing wrong 03:02 I'm batman 03:02 I'm Awesomeknight. 03:03 I am Batman. But You can call me Bruce. :P (batman) 03:03 What happened to that emoc? 03:03 03:03 I am Spider-Man, but you can call me Peter. 03:03 LOL 03:03 "No! Don't Call the library! Show me your Mucus!" 03:03 g2g 03:04 o/ 03:04 o/ 03:04 Hi Munchman! o/ 03:04 o/ 03:04 I like shut up cartoons 03:04 ^ 03:04 Jeyo, PM 03:04 Um...ok? 03:04 and smosh 03:04 Smosh FTW 03:04 And KoA 03:05 KoA? 03:05 And Rhett and Link. 03:05 Key of Awesome 03:05 :/ Eh.. 03:05 ? 03:05 Look them up on youtube 03:05 I have 03:05 theyre hilarious 03:05 anyway Bye 03:05 Rhett and Link are hilarious. 03:05 AK, You are not my Knight 03:06 So is Guabaman. 03:06 King* 03:06 Do not call me AK. 03:06 *Takes sword out.* 03:06 No 03:06 :P That sounded awkward 03:06 *ducks* 03:06 Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:06 Sorry, Young knight 03:06 Lol, no spam please. 03:06 Young? 03:06 Warn 2 03:06 Yes 03:06 Young 03:06 I may look young, but I am not young. 03:06 *Ducks* 03:06 I am a Time Lord. 03:07 *Takes out Mega weapon* 03:07 I am older than you think. 03:07 Whats warn 2 03:07 I can regenerate, you know. 03:07 Like I said, I am a Time Lord. 03:07 :P Time for you to meet your match! 03:07 >:3 03:07 Mother firetruck 03:07 Time Lords can not be killed. 03:07 Warn 2 Now. 03:07 They keep regenerating. 03:07 Actually Warn 3 03:07 But my face changes. 03:08 It's not bad 03:08 LMFS, we don't use the 3-warn-kick-ban system any more 03:08 I know. But why? 03:08 03:08 Smosh made it 03:08 Really? (Didn't know :( ) 03:08 (cries) That sucks! 03:08 Lmfs you have any legos 03:08 Yes 03:09 Brb 03:09 ;( 03:09 What kind 03:09 Ninjago 03:09 And Don't call me Lmfs 03:09 I am LMFS 03:09 I have batman Ninjago 03:10 BatmanNinjago?What the..? 03:10 03:10 I can get some pics 03:10 There is no such thing as BatmanNinjago 03:10 I have jay dx 03:10 And the dragon 03:11 I have the old scarecrow 03:11 And Two Face's truck? 03:11 I don't have that 03:11 Do you have Zane vs Mr. Freeze? 03:12 back 03:12 o/ 03:12 CP! 03:12 03:12 Hi. 03:12 List of my batman sets robin's sub mr freeze car that is like crap and batcave batchopper 03:12 o/ 03:13 Hey czech 03:14 My Zane died I but him next to his dragon :( 03:14 ;( 03:14 ;) 03:15 Did Mr. Freeze freeze him? 03:15 No 03:15 could you rephrase that? 03:15 @lycans 03:15 I lost his arm 03:15 you but him next to his dragon? what? 03:15 *put 03:15 of course 03:15 nvm 03:16 Did you but the trash can in the fridge again? 03:16 :) ;( 03:16 :( 03:16 Two jokes in one. 03:16 ,( 03:16 :/ 03:16 Jay lost hi mask 03:17 His 03:17 Kai lost his head 03:17 Cole zx is fine 03:18 Robin lost his cuffs 03:19 Killer croc has an tommy gypun 03:21 Hey no one talks 03:21 I do. 03:21 So do I 03:21 I do as well 03:22 Omg every one's leaving 03:23 (eyeroll) 03:23 So what is the minibuild tomorrow? 03:23 o/ 03:23 hhghgghhghghghg 03:23 h 03:24 sup homes stick n the club' 03:24 brb 03:24 What 03:24 Brb 03:24 Stop spamming Please 03:24 is that ur dog 03:25 LMFS 03:25 Sorry Lol, if you come on. I thought it was you spamming. 03:26 how do u spam people 03:26 By saying things that are random and not relevent. 03:26 u say someting 03:27 I'm back 03:27 cool 03:27 With an pic 03:27 ok 03:27 u like lego starwars 03:27 I'm in Facebook my name is faopaw in facebook 03:28 Not anymore 03:28 ur not cool 03:28 No more white clones 03:28 Lego, don't say that. Stop offending users. 03:28 ^ 03:29 I really sick of noobs asking for my real name 03:29 stop with ur lego things 03:29 I'm really sick of noobs 03:30 are u the little kid with the picture 03:30 No 03:30 Stop making me mad 03:30 u dont have a picture then 03:30 im not 03:30 LSC, Pm. 03:31 m ? what 03:31 Hey Munchman he is piss ing me off 03:31 Lego, stop. 03:31 Well, that solved everything. 03:31 Lol, stop swearing on Chat. Be appropriate. One more time and you will be banned. 03:32 Omg Lego is back 03:32 Lego, stop offending users. One more time and you will be banned. 03:32 Guys, both of you calm down or get banned, you're choice. 03:32 ... 03:33 i dont get what your saying 03:33 lol lycans 03:33 ... 03:33 Stop offending users, for example you saying "stop with ur lego things" 03:33 ^ 03:33 and "are u the little kied with the picture" 03:33 *kid 03:34 Who 03:34 uh thats why i hate lego chatting 03:34 Now, (stop) 03:34 Stop lego 03:34 okay 03:34 Both of you need to calm down and be civil or be banned. 03:34 ^ 03:34 Lol, You stop. You're not a Chat Moderator. 03:34 That's our job. 03:34 Exactly. 03:35 .. Dot 03:35 and dont kick me LSCStealthNinja 03:35 I will, if needed. 03:35 but y 03:35 Because you are offending users. 03:35 uh i hate this world 03:35 I can also ban you. 03:35 You wouldn't hate this world if you would stop being mean and offending to users. 03:35 i wish i didnt exist 03:36 Bam, banned for a day. 03:36 I will get an drick brb 03:38 Back 03:39 Hey LMFS 03:39 What did Lego do? 03:39 03:39 I don't rember 03:39 Spammed, complained, offended, etc. 03:40 ^ 03:41 Nevermind 03:41 And said he hates the world 03:41 I saw that 03:42 Only an underage user would think saying he "Hates the world" is bad. It is serious though. And can get very bad 03:42 Do not tell me your age 03:44 Ok 03:45 But thanks for the warning 03:46 I was think he was hurting my feelings 03:46 Weee!!! 03:47 I can spell pokemon right 03:47 Pókemon 03:48 Wrong 03:48 What is the X Face code? 03:49 ... I have made an mistake my friend 03:50 an mistake? 03:50 Yes 03:50 AN mistake? 03:50 I said yes 03:51 The X Face Code is when someone swears. 03:51 I know, LSC 03:51 You said, "What is the X Face code?" 03:52 I swear because I can't cantrol my anger 03:52 I know, LSC 03:52 You can control your anger here. 03:52 "Two Words: Anger Management" -Sid in Ice Age 4 03:52 Don't type in the box 03:52 And don't press enter 03:52 That easy :/ 03:52 :P 03:53 Forgive me my friends 03:53 ;( 03:53 Riddler sign ? 03:53 Thanks for the life lessons LSC. 03:54 @-@ 03:54 :p 03:54 :P 03:54 O-o 03:54 ? 03:54 :) 03:54 :/ 03:54 :) 03:54 ;) 03:54 Stop spamming. 03:54 o/ 03:54 Lol, stop spamming. 03:55 One more, Lol, and Ban. 03:55 Sorry for spamming 03:55 I'm testing my I pad 03:55 Ipad3 03:56 Test it in a PM to someone, not on public Chat 03:56 :/ 03:56 I don't know how I'm new 03:57 Click on someone's username on the right. 03:57 Click on my picture on the right, and hit send PM. 03:57 and click send Private Message 03:57 or Private Message 03:58 Ok I test it 03:58 X( 03:59 You guys are awlsome 03:59 Awesome 03:59 Thanks 03:59 ^ 04:00 O-o 04:01 :3 04:02 Im going to eat KFC so brb 04:03 Yummmmmm 04:03 Bye 04:03 o/ 04:07 Later. 04:10 Haiii 04:39 Hey Bug 04:39 You here? 04:39 Kick 04:39 :P 04:40 <1999bug> No 04:40 <1999bug> =P 04:40 <1999bug> I don't have ChatHacks on 04:40 :P 04:40 Ah 04:40 <1999bug> I just check chat every few minutes 04:40 Wanna play Minecraft with me? 04:40 <1999bug> Classic? 04:41 I'll tell you my IP adress so you can join my server 04:41 No minecraft-central 04:41 <1999bug> Hmm 04:41 <1999bug> I can't get servers to work, but I can try 04:41 <1999bug> Go ahead and tell me in PM 04:41 Ok 05:19 wow 05:19 for 40 minutes not a word has been spoken in chat 05:19 o_O 05:21 I was playing Minecraft with Bug 05:21 I'm back 05:21 Hello 05:21 hello 05:22 i just made this GIF Gallery Page :P 05:22 Hey o/ 05:22 Link: http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/GIF_Gallery 05:22 :D 05:23 :/ 05:24 ... 05:24 :D 05:25 Nice to meet you lord law 05:25 bread? 05:25 seriously? 05:25 nice to meet you too Lol lycans :P 05:25 lol 05:26 Pizza 05:26 Brb 05:28 brb afk 05:29 Bug PM 05:38 Bug? 05:40 Hey everyone? 05:40 !* 05:40 o/ 05:41 I hate megablocks 05:41 So do I 05:41 Random. 05:41 Hi 05:42 Hey Jeyo 05:42 Adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 I herd venom said hi everybody on Lego spiderman ep1 on youtube 05:43 You can just call me 2000 05:45 Then Lego venom said I hate mega blocks 05:45 Which Venom? 05:45 Lego venom 05:45 Can he talk!? 05:46 Someone made so yes 05:46 Bug! Check your private messages 05:46 please 05:46 :D 05:47 Brb need to eat pizza 05:47 lol 05:48 Gtg 05:48 bye o/ 05:48 o/ 05:53 Back 05:53 Hi :) 05:53 Hey 05:53 Hey LSC o/ 05:53 o/ 05:53 I'm building a Skyscraper 05:53 in Minecraft 05:53 Hey how you do that 05:54 Wave 05:54 Shot 05:54 o / with no space 05:54 o/ 05:54 O/ 05:54 Cool 05:54 ;) 05:54 @LSC I wouldn't have guessed :/ 05:54 :P 05:54 I'll keep answering though 05:54 Like I won't be completely dead 05:55 :P 05:55 If I do die :P revive me with the LSC defribilator (say LSC) 05:55 Describe 'die' 05:55 Lsc will you answer if I noob people 05:55 Noob? 05:56 @2000 If I haven't said anything in a while 05:56 Mess 05:56 If you spam, offend, or swear, yes I will answer and yes you will be banned 05:56 @LSC Oh yeah, I understand 05:57 LSD you own ths wiki 05:57 No 05:57 I'm a Chat Moderator though 05:57 So I make sure people on Chat don't do anything rude 05:57 Who made this wiki 05:57 Was it George clony 05:57 :/ 05:58 User:Darth smith 05:58 Steve jobs 05:58 Back in 2005 05:58 He doesn't come on anymore 05:58 It was Darth Smith 05:58 As LSC mentioned before 05:58 Oh 05:59 Wheres lfms 06:00 And lord law 06:00 There all 'away'. I don't actually know how to be 'away' 06:01 It's really weird :S 06:02 It's a Ghost Town for them :P 06:02 ? 06:02 *hides bottle of poison* 06:02 What 06:02 Don't you know what a Ghost Town is? 06:02 Yes I do 06:02 No @2000 06:03 O/ hello 2000 06:03 ? 06:03 Nope. I don't, well in the conversation we're having :S P.S you really do remind me of my half friend 06:03 Oh no 06:05 Ok, well, a Ghost Town is: 06:05 Just a sec let me type it 06:05 Suspense. 06:06 A Ghost Town is an abandoned old place usually in the desert. No one lives there and it is called a Ghost Town because it is quiet. Some people believe Ghost Towns are haunted. 06:06 It's usually Western 06:06 Like where Cowboys live 06:07 Wikipedia Description: A ghost town is an abandoned village, town or city. A town often becomes a ghost town because the economic activity that supported it has failed, or due to natural or human-caused disasters such as floods, government actions, uncontrolled lawlessness, war, or nuclear disasters. The term is sometimes used to refer to cities, towns, and neighborhoods which are still populated, but significantly less so than in years past; for example those affected by high levels of unemployment and dereliction. 06:07 Ok that's wierd 06:07 No actually 06:07 Ghost Towns are pretty cool 06:07 I know that, but why did you say that when we were talking about being 'away'. 06:07 I would like to visit one one day 06:07 Because I said It's like a Ghost Town for them 06:08 I'm imagining they live in a Ghost Town because they haven't spoken in a while 06:08 Well that does't mean they're away 06:08 doesn't* 06:09 I know 06:09 It's confusing and hard to explain in Chat 06:09 Lord Laws back 06:09 Anyway, what I was trying to say was that they've been really quiet 06:09 End of discussion. 06:09 :P 06:10 They've been quiet because they're 'away', and LSC, you always 'away', so how do you do that. (Please don't say by 'playing Minecraft') 06:10 your* 06:11 I'm not always away 06:11 you're* 06:11 Well, not tonight at least 06:11 You were 'away' about 10 minutes ago 06:11 :P 06:12 GUYS! 06:12 i found out something 06:12 Umm.. yes? 06:12 they made a new ninjago set at the lego store 06:12 its called, "The Black Bounty" 06:12 has pirates 06:12 snakes 06:12 mega weapon 06:12 Sorry I have to whirte lfms and lord law to rember them 06:12 and garmadon 06:12 we gotta create a page on the set 06:12 Finn, 1, don't use caps, and B, is the 'Finn' you've got in your name, of Adventure Time? 06:13 Omg 06:13 we gotta create the page! 06:13 but... 06:13 @Lol lfms? 06:13 i dont know what set number it is 06:13 :c 06:13 What does lfms mean? 06:14 I like Ninjago yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 06:14 woot 06:14 black bounty set 06:14 with mega weapon 06:14 More mezmo's 06:14 Yaaaaaaa 06:14 not really... 06:14 i dont think theres that much snakes 06:15 User sweared and continually spammed 06:15 probally chokun and fangdam... 06:15 I was about to ask you to ban him 06:15 Banned for 3 Days. 06:15 *snickers* 06:15 Also, 2000 GUYS wouldn't be considered a Caps 06:15 so like i think chokun and fangdam are in the set 06:15 BP:CHAT 06:15 @LSC He wasn't swearing 06:15 yeah actually he was 06:15 and captain soto and no eyed pete is in the set 06:16 ? 06:16 they are pirates 06:16 He said p****** earlier 06:16 piratee? 06:16 and an X Face blocked it 06:16 So if an X Face blocked it,, it's considered a curse 06:16 oh dang 06:16 i know what it means 06:17 p******? 06:17 ban... 06:17 XD 06:17 2000 PM 06:17 20:00? 06:17 That's really not that bad 06:18 i know what that word means 06:18 Yes, but since a X face blocked it, that's considered a curse 06:18 it means something yellow... 06:18 Also he spammed 2 times 06:18 gross. 06:18 @Finnfan please don't go into colours (colors) 06:19 kk 06:19 so 06:19 guess what im getting for my birthday 06:19 I mean you don't have to, but... *shivers* 06:19 Scratch that, he spammed 4 times, "sweared" once, and said a bad word in a similar word 06:20 *Swore 06:20 im getting, "Epic Dragon Battle" "Ultra Sonic Raider" "Fangpyre Truck Ambush" and "Bikini Bottom Undersea Party" 06:20 @2000 Yeah :P 06:20 @Finn Nice 06:21 I have all of those except the last one 06:21 i already have skales soooo 06:21 I hate SpongeBob :/ 06:21 ill have 5 generals 06:21 and chokun 06:21 and spitta 06:21 and the great devourer 06:21 I also hate Soda :P 06:21 boo! 06:21 So, go ahead, say I'm weird :P 06:21 your weird. 06:21 Thank you, thank you *bows* 06:21 XD 06:21 (bravo) 06:21 :P 06:22 LSC I no longer have anymore respect for you 06:22 fail. 06:22 *raises Banhammer* What was that? 06:22 :P 06:22 O_O 06:22 ummm 06:22 you want fries with that? 06:22 You heard what I said *tension*. 06:22 Yes, and a Cheeseburger, please. 06:22 kk 06:22 *cooks* 06:22 *gives* 06:22 here you go, come again 06:23 Thanks 06:23 XD 06:23 *eats* 06:23 XD 06:23 my birthday is coming up... 06:23 August 30th 06:23 I wish i had a suprise 06:23 Spongebob is righteous 06:23 Meh 06:23 i like suprise partys. 06:24 they remind of world war I 06:24 for some reason. 06:24 afk 06:24 @Finn O_o 06:25 Surprise Parties remind you of..... World War I....? 06:25 i dont know what i said... 06:25 *slaps* Wake up! 06:25 but they scare me 06:25 :P 06:25 like 9/11 06:25 .... 06:25 i need to wake up 06:25 My Dad was killed there... 06:25 *wakes up* 06:25 sorry. 06:25 jk 06:25 well. 06:25 :P 06:25 i came home from the hospital that day 06:25 Still though, let's not talk about 911. 06:25 i broke my back 06:25 then 06:26 It's extremely sad. 06:26 when i came home 06:26 9/11 started 06:26 You broke your back? 06:26 Ouch 06:26 ya. 06:26 Oh :( 06:26 That's not something to joke about, LSC. 06:26 i dont remember anything. 06:26 it was... 11 years ago 06:26 I know, I honestly have no idea why i said that. 06:26 I'm very sorry. 06:26 thanks. 06:26 @Mythrun 06:26 i got my leg cast off today 06:26 i broke my tibia 06:27 from running in different shoes 06:27 ? 06:27 i broke my leg 06:27 thats the short version 06:27 Ah 06:28 so 06:29 *Says slowly* You broke you leg... bye running in different shoes. 06:29 I like trains *adventuretimesbiggestfan2000 gets hit by train* 06:29 asdfmovie! 06:29 woot. 06:29 ^ 06:29 Hello mineturtle 06:29 Hello.. 06:29 ? 06:29 *stomp* BOOM! 06:30 I don't remember that 06:30 thats asdf movie 5 06:30 Asdf? 06:30 they made a 5th one. 06:30 What is it? 06:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYnsfV5N2n8 06:30 First one 06:30 There's 5 more 06:30 A total of 5 06:31 Oh yeah 06:31 I remember mineturtle now 06:31 heh heh 06:31 You Tube doesn't work on my computer. 06:31 fail... 06:31 Because I shot the creator with a Gatling Gun. 06:32 ???? 06:32 then i took an arrow to the knee. 06:32 XD 06:32 If you don't understand what I just said, that's because of a conversation yesterday. 06:32 But you should remember LSC 06:32 Oh yeah' 06:33 I remember 06:33 *yeah 06:33 With the *knife* and *gatling gun* 06:33 and the arrow to the knees 06:33 Not quite. 06:33 A Bazooka 06:35 Man my computer is so slow. 06:35 the iron man looks so cool 06:35 It's really annoying 06:35 There's a new Iron Man movie coming out next year 06:35 iron man 3... 06:36 Yep. 06:36 Yep 06:36 And Thor 2 06:36 or.... Iron man: returns 06:36 And Captain America 2 06:36 and The Avengers 2 Possibly 06:36 orrr... Thor: Eats the clouds 06:36 orrr 06:36 *Spoiler Alert* It's got Iron Man in it 06:36 OMG 06:36 No way 06:36 @LSC Oh my gosh 06:36 omgz 06:36 which movie? 06:36 dat is liek epic 06:36 z? 06:36 omgz? 06:36 which one is iron man going to be in 06:36 What?! 06:37 @2000 (It doesn't make any sense) 06:37 what does he mean? 06:37 he said theres going to be iron man in it 06:37 Oh. I know what he means 06:37 Omgz doesn't make any sense 06:37 SHREESHRAW!! 06:37 XD 06:37 Omgf does 06:38 you know loki's golden staff? 06:38 the mega weapon from ninjago is kinda like that 06:38 Omgf = Oh My Gothic Fish 06:39 you know 06:39 in avengers 2. 06:39 its just going to be loki again 06:39 or even lokis boss 06:39 dun dun dunn 06:40 *Walks backward slowly* Yeah... 06:40 wanna roleplay or something 06:41 Roleplay... 06:41 back 06:41 Hey 06:41 roleplay is about acting 06:41 oh o/ 06:41 @Finn are you joking? 06:41 no 06:41 im bored 06:41 Is there superman in this? 06:41 sure.. 06:42 ._. 06:42 I don't really want superman to be in it 06:42 *pulls out krypnonite blaster* 06:42 ok 06:42 *blasts* 06:42 ok what now 06:42 XD 06:42 XD 06:42 XD 06:43 @Finn do you like Adventure Time? 06:43 ya.. 06:43 i saw the new episode tonight 06:43 Dang! 06:43 What was it? 06:43 it was mostly black and white 06:43 ? 06:43 and Neptr was in it 06:43 Awesome. Neptr 06:44 Beemo corrected Neptr and told him he is not a robot. 06:44 He said he wasnt a robot 06:44 :/ 06:44 It sounds cool. 06:44 i feel like clapping... 06:45 (clap) 06:45 You know 'The Real You' 06:45 o/ -(hello) (clap) -(OH BRAVO!) 06:45 When Finn wears the glasses? 06:45 ya 06:46 4-d... 06:46 You know at the end with the massive.. wait, wrong episode. 06:46 :D :D 06:46 o/ 06:46 Hey Czech 06:46 My 30201 Ghost Polybag arrvived!! 06:47 grandpa clock? 06:47 o.o 06:47 Awesome polybag 06:47 i know.. 06:47 glow in the dark 06:47 I'll take pics of it later 06:48 It's cool 06:48 hi 06:48 o/ 06:48 Hi o/ 06:48 Hello 06:49 omgz.. 06:49 they are making a new advent calender... 06:49 of starwars 06:49 Yep 06:49 Knew that already 06:49 with darth maul 06:49 You seem to know everything LSC 06:49 i only have the one with yoda 06:50 @2000 Oh, no, you should see Clone 06:50 (CGCJ) 06:50 :) 06:50 Clone is 2nd on the badge leaderboard 06:50 brb 06:50 afk 06:50 might take a while 06:50 Ok 06:51 :/ 06:52 o/ o 06:52 fail 06:52 Back 06:52 wooow 06:52 bored. 06:53 bored? 06:53 yep 06:54 Why don't we go back to your idea earlier 06:54 O/ 06:54 Hey Irnakk o/ 06:54 Hey Irnakk o/ 06:55 Anyone seen the detector shiel will be quite operational (family guy)? XD 06:55 Shield* 06:55 No 06:55 Family Guy. The show? 06:55 Well,check it out! 06:55 Yes :p 06:55 I don't watch Adult Swim, Family Guy, The Simpsons... etc 06:55 Isn't that for adults...? :P 06:56 The Simpsons isn't Adult Swi, 06:56 Swim* 06:56 I know 06:56 I was listing shows I don't watch 06:56 It's meant for 12-100 yearolds 06:56 Oh 06:56 Well I don't watch it anyway 06:56 im tired 06:56 Ilove the Simpsons. :d 06:57 I love* 06:57 g2g for a few hours 06:57 The Itchy and Scratchy show! :p 06:57 O/ 06:57 cool 06:57 The Simpsons is THE most popular cartoon ever. 06:57 Bye o/ 06:57 im not allowed to watch it 06:57 O/ 06:58 I've never watched it before, never plan to, and I don't think I'm allowed to anyway 06:58 i watched it 06:58 till... 06:59 i did a deadly stunt from the show 06:59 I always forget what channel it is. :p 06:59 :/ 06:59 So i always need to check the TV guide. :p 06:59 channel 5 06:59 fox 07:00 There's no Fox in Netherlands. 07:00 wow 07:00 It was on Foxlive,i think. 07:00 I only go on that channel for the Simpsons. 07:00 im going to bed 07:00 O/ 07:00 im just going to minimize the tab 07:00 Lol 07:01 ill be back in the morning 07:01 I just wake up 07:01 And you gotta go to bed :p 07:01 GOODNIGHT PEPLZ! 07:01 O/ 07:12 :/ 07:14 Hey everyone o/ 07:15 Hello everyone!! o/ 07:15 Hello Shaddowwarrior016! o/ 07:15 Hey 07:16 ok i updated the GIF Gallery :D 07:16 hope you guys like it :D 07:16 http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/GIF_Gallery 07:16 some of them you have to click to get them moving 07:18 well.... 07:19 what do you guys think? 07:19 be honest please :/ 07:19 Great! I see that you have a lot of nice cats? 07:20 Ha! 07:20 Yoshi 07:20 oh no i got those GIFS off of the internet 07:20 Yoshi's Island 07:20 I have Yoshi's Island DS 07:20 and Gameboy 07:20 and Yoshi's Story 07:20 (for Gamecube or NES Dunno) 07:20 Chain Chomp 07:20 :P 07:21 Oh CP has uploaded the Penguin one to Brickipedia before 07:21 @3rd One: ?? 07:21 Oh 07:21 I Have Yoshi's island super mario advance 3 :P 07:21 You have to click it 07:21 Oh yeah that one too 07:22 @Lord Law: I see! :) 07:22 Hello Irnakk! o/ 07:22 O/ 07:23 Gonna get my Blue lightsaber soon. :) 07:23 hmmm 07:23 Awww.... So cute: http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat2.gif 07:24 Awww 07:24 LOL @Cat3 07:24 http://lawsbrigadetew.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat3.gif 07:24 LOL! It's Zorua 07:24 The Pokemon 07:25 Hi. 07:25 Hello 07:25 hi 07:25 O/ 07:26 Cat 3 is funny XD 07:26 Hello JurassicBatman! o/ 07:26 Yeah XD 07:26 :D 07:27 Hey everybody I am just asking for a random reason but what is your favorite Lego set? 07:28 Hmm... 07:28 I have no idea :P 07:28 Or lego minifigure if you want to. 07:28 One of my favorite themes though is Space Police III 07:29 Favroite Minifigure would probably be Galaxy Patrol 07:29 My favourite theme is }|no}}} | yes= - can anyone see what is wrong. 08:25 } is, e.g., cat. So, on the page to create the template, you put tag1=cat. 08:25 meesa derp? 08:25 The on the page to put the template you made, you put cat=yes and it should show in the top, but it doesn't :( 08:25 what does derp mean? 08:25 Derpy Hooves 08:26 @clone - that was not related to an SPI surely :P 08:26 And why not just post the whole thing? 08:26 Oh forgot to add something 08:27 Added 08:27 :P 08:27 Hm. That's spi-related. 08:28 *SPI 08:28 I'll give it a look later :) 08:28 Cool. 08:28 But first, this template is annoying me. :( 08:28 It was going so well 08:28 Hi 08:28 Hi 08:29 I'll take a look at it, but I don't think I'll be able to do anything... 08:29 Link? 08:29 Template:Legolandnavbox?action=edit - its a strange thing :P 08:29 Template:Windsor - its that, but standardised 08:30 Gimme a second to refresh... 08:30 As in, full of blank variables instead of rides 08:30 Anyone found the star wars rumour list yet? 08:30 Havne't looked yet. 08:30 Nope. 08:30 If you find it, tell me :P 08:30 I need to mock it 08:30 Brb 08:31 It's not up yet, brb 08:31 I've looked every hour all day. 08:31 I can't add anything else to the blog really. 08:31 The best I can come up with for PolarXXpress is that its one X away from something completely different... 08:31 User:CJC95 - Clig - these should produce the same thing exactly 08:31 But they don't :S 08:32 ...Huh. 08:32 Apparently its exactly a year since last years Super hero rumour list 08:33 Could you just copy-paste the contents of one over those of the other? 08:33 (I'm assuming you've already tried it..) 08:33 It was originally copy pasted, I just added some variables, although I was about to retry 08:34 I'd do that. :P 08:34 @CJCIf anyone found the Super Heroes list, I would just run around my street screaming "YEEESS!" 08:34 :) 08:34 No rumor list yet 08:35 http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=71868&st=330&p=1359406&#entry1359406 08:35 Just show us already, foolish person! D: 08:35 Agreed. 08:36 :D 08:36 Hey look, I'm in that post! :D 08:39 Oh, your right. 08:39 :) 08:40 We are almost there. I needed more curly brackets since I have a thing in a thing in a switch :P 08:41 ..Naturally. 08:41 Then remove the category that it seems to add to pages, add colour as white is boring, and cake 08:41 Of course. 08:42 Heh, funny song title came up when I clicked random :P 08:42 ? 08:43 (Jackie Big (insert variety of garden bird here)) 08:46 Okay, 1 problem fixed another created 08:46 :P 08:47 In fact, problem not fixed 08:48 Check back around six. 08:48 Well, that's not good. :/ 08:49 I just broke it so it at first, looked fixed 08:49 Ah. 08:49 PM Cligra 08:56 Ignoring chat for 20 minutes. 09:01 Bye 09:02 Hi 09:02 o/ 09:03 Guys someone would like to help me in change my name? 09:03 Custom Rider? 09:03 no, change my name YugiRanger for other name 09:07 hi guys 09:07 hi topher 09:08 wat up guys?? 09:08 I'm back 09:08 ok 09:10 Guys what you think about Fanicius? 09:11 http://tinychat.com/m0f71 09:11 http://tinychat.com/brickipedia 09:11 I refuse to go on tinychat 09:11 if u don't want to that's fine 09:12 i wasn't saying it for u DCcomicsfan 09:12 Still. 09:12 i was sending it to the people who usually go on tinychat 09:13 anyway, if u don't wanna go don't, don't tell me u refuse to 09:13 sheesh 09:14 I just do not get what the big deal is about it 09:14 hey Guys, pay attention to me 09:15 Anywho I am leaving if everyone else is going to hang out on tinychat 09:16 so bored 09:17 hey Bob 09:18 o/ 09:18 so wat's up?? 09:18 Hey o/ 09:18 I adopted Poptropica Wiki 09:18 o/ 09:18 cool 09:20 anyway um 09:20 nothing else to say 09:20 You adopted a wiki? 09:20 apparently he did 09:21 And what is this wiki all about? 09:21 poptropica 09:21 Which is? 09:21 the game website 09:21 a game website 09:21 A game about? 09:22 just random games 09:22 I'm still asking these questions in the form of an answer because? 09:22 idk 09:22 Oh. :p 09:24 haha 09:34 guys i found this awesome pic 09:34 all of these are better than the sets 09:34 SW rumour list yet? 09:34 idk lemme check 09:35 Problem with Lovefilm instant is that there is too much choice. What to watch? 09:36 no rumors yet :/ 09:37 Nope :( 09:38 But I need to mock them :( 10:11 back from creating some pages of this wiki u guys wouldn't care about 10:13 anyway i might leave in like 15 minutes 10:16 so yeah 10:19 gonna leave in like 5 minutes or 6 10:22 bye 10:39 hi Guys 10:39 hey 10:43 who would like of help me in change my name? 10:44 You'll have to ask Wikia 10:46 hayyyy \ 10:46 lezz hav aaaaaa minaajjitwaa 10:47 da SHNIT I NEDD 2 MAK ORDAH 2DAI 10:47 :/ 10:47 UFUKUBETCH 10:47 FDSFSDfF 10:47 DF 10:47 stop 10:47 SHIT DATS LUT MUNNY 10:49 :/ that's why i came on. Just in case 10:50 Peace for the day 10:51 I have such a huge chat log lol 10:51 All the way from 9:03 AM o.O 10:57 Brb 10:59 hey 10:59 Hello 10:59 back 10:59 Hey Czech 11:00 I just saw these guys right out my apartment window and it looked like they were trying to set something on fire 11:01 And I think they were the same guys who, yesterday, spray-painted a bunch of words on the ground 11:02 :/ 11:03 Brb again - I'm going to check the area they were huddled around 11:04 COLE IS ROCK HARD AND WANTS TO BANG ALL OF YOU! 11:05 Spam (eyeroll) 11:09 WHATS UP MAI NIGGS IM NACK! :D 11:09 *back 11:09 *BACK 11:09 i want 2 fuk u all in da butt 11:09 anal sex 11:09 yummi 11:10 dont cuse 11:10 so who likes ninjago? 11:10 back 11:12 Oh, man. What's up with the spammers today? 11:12 Hi LMFS 11:13 O/ 11:14 Is that I Like Somebody who can speak Chinese hug banned? 11:14 :o 11:14 Yes 11:14 Good 11:14 Is he blocked? 11:15 Probably 11:15 Ask Czech 11:15 Don't talk! 11:15 ? 11:16 Nvm 11:16 Can you send me a link to his User page? 11:23 g2g/brb 11:28 Brb 11:32 back 11:32 Hi :) 11:36 ... 11:37 Hi 11:38 Hullo 11:38 Hi 11:39 i need of someone that give me examples about names to change the mine 11:44 If he wants to change his name, he should be the one to do it 11:49 ... 11:50 doing a review 11:50 cool 11:51 do u like ninjago? 11:51 eh...sort of. Not much 11:51 im more about the sets then the spinners 11:51 I'm fazed by ti's random-ness 2012 08 07